


Leadership

by owlmoose



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Makoto and her new boyfriend talk about leadership.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 15





	Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Although inspired by playing Persona 5 Royal, nothing in this is specific to P5R canon. Set right after starting the Makoto romance, but non-specific as to exactly when. Also inspired by the prompt "Truth" from the Monthly Super Go community on Dreamwidth.

That evening, they walk in silence to the train station, hands loosely joined, reveling in the newness of this feeling, and yet at the same time the familiarity and comfort of it all. They've been fighting side by side for months, after all, and hanging out in the real world pretty often -- mostly with the group, but sometimes just the two of them. It's not at though Makoto wasn't already familiar with the warmth of his skin, the gentleness of his laugh, the thoughtfulness with which he choses his words. Nothing really changed today. 

Except that, with the speaking of a few words, an unrevealed truth they both knew, everything has changed forever.

When they reach the stairs down from Station Square, he stops, then pulls her into a quiet corner. "There's something else I've been meaning to say to you for awhile now."

Makoto raises her eyebrows. "Something else?"

He nods. "About the Phantom Thieves. Everyone in the group says I'm the leader, and maybe that's true. But I'd be lost without you. You know that, right?" He lowers his chin, and his hair falls back into his eyes, obscuring them completely as he shakes his head. "Without your plans, your counsel, we'd be nowhere. You should be the leader, not me."

Makoto smiles and squeezes his hand. "That's exactly why you are the leader," she says. "Because you know how to get the best out of all of us. Maybe I know tactics, and how we should approach a battle. But you're the one who inspires everyone else to follow through. I couldn't do what I do without your support." She lifts herself up on tip-toe and places a light kiss on his cheek. So long, she's wanted to feel free to do that. And now, finally, she does. "The truth is, you're the perfect leader." She taps his chest with her free hand. "And I hope you know that."

He catches the hand and pulls up to his chest, right over his heart. "Thank you." 

"Thank you." He leans in to kiss her forehead; she breathes out with satisfaction. "See you at school tomorrow?"

He nods before turning away, hands in his pockets, and she watches him go with a smile in her heart. Yes, following his lead is exactly where she needs to be.


End file.
